New York
by Do You Hear The People Sing
Summary: Santana just shook her head. 'I'm not sharing a room with Man-Hands.' she said through gritted teeth.   Rated M for later chapters.
1. Pair Up!

**Eeee~ Pezberry :D Is so fucking hot. xD Enjoy the first chapter. Trust me, it'll get better.**

After getting through Sectionals and Regionals, the setlist for Nationals was up and Schuester was setting the rooms for the Glee kids.

'Okay, So I've got the hotel booked and you've been put in pairs in each room.' Will sat on a stool in front of the Glee kids in the choir room.

He lifted his notepad and cleared his throat. 'Finn and Puck.' Puck smirked and Finn turned to grin at him. Since last year they'd slowly became friends again.

'Kurt and Blaine.' Blaine, who'd transferred to McKinley for Kurt, grinned over at his boyfriend, who looked equally delighted.

'Sam and Artie.' Sam glanced at Artie. They'd not spoken a word to eachother since Sam had transferred here.

'Tina and Mercedes.' Tina grinned and patted Mercedes shoulder. The girls were good friends so sharing a room would be easy.

'Mike and Matt.' Mike and Matt bumped fists.

'Brittany and Quinn.' Brittany blinked a little. 'Quinn? Why am I not sharing a room with S?' she said quietly.

Santana's eyes were wide. _Brittany and Preggers are paired up. So that means..._

'Santana and Rachel.'

Santana stood up. '_Fuck _no.'

Will glared at her. 'Language, Santana.'

Santana just shook her head. 'I'm not sharing a room with _Man-Hands_.' she said through gritted teeth.

Rachel's voice piped up from a couple of rows behind. 'I'll have you know, my hands are_ very _feminine-'

'Shut the hell up, _RuPaul_!' Santana shot her a glare and then back to Will. 'I'm not doing it.'

'The rooms are booked and I'm not letting you switch.'

Santana shook her head again. 'I can't share a room with her! She annoys the fuck out of me! Seriously Mr Schue, making me share a room with her is like asking me to kill her.'

Rachel looked a little scared. 'Is that a threat?'

Will stood up with a grim look on his face. 'You're sharing a room with Rachel. _Deal with it._' he said firmly.

After a few moments of glaring, Santana slowly slid back into her seat with a simmering rage glittering in her eyes.

**Yay for Pezberry. :D Now I haven't been on for ages. Too busy with dA! But if you have requests or anything... .com :3 I'll try update soon!**


	2. My Friend, Rachel Berry

**I'm off school 3 weeks for Christmas/New Year! Lots of time to work on my fics! :D**

Santana sat sulking at the back of the bus to the hotel. Nationals was ruined for her now.

All because she has to share a room with _Rachel Fucking Berry._

She had to smile though, when Rachel became infuriated at Will for not being given a solo for Nationals.

Then she laughed, when she found out that herself and Puck were doing _I'm A Believer_ as a duet.

Well, mostly him singing to her.

_That oughta piss off Berry. _she thought. Rachel had conflicting feelings for Puck and Finn since her and Finn's breakup at Sectionals. She dated Puck for a while, then later found out he was cheating on her with multiple girls throughout their entire relationship.

They ended over him embarrassing her infront of the entire school by picking a particular day when she was wearing a white blouse to slushy her in the middle of the corridor, while everyone was going to their classes.

_'Too clingy.' _He grunted in reply to whoever asked his reason for dumping her.

Santana had witnessed the whole thing herself, and she almost felt bad for Rachel.

_Almost._

Santana shivered, it was getting really cold and dark outside, and the bus was still an couple of hours away from the hotel. She let her gaze drift out the window, watching the cars rush by.

"I have spare blankets packed in my suitcase, just in case."

Santana's head snapped to the seat infront of her, where a head was looking down at her with slightly fearful eyes.

"What, Berry?" Santana snapped. Rachel was brave enough to not instantly back down.

"You looked cold."

"I'm not c-cold." Santana's teeth accidentally chattered. She cursed herself inside her head.

Rachel's face showed a hint of a smirk, but it instantly faded when Santana's glare grew stonier, so she reached down beside her for her suitcase and pulled out a blanket.

"Here." Rachel lifted her arm over the seat and held out the blanket to Santana, who eyed it with slight disgust.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "As much as you would think, I do not carry any form of disease, Santana."

Santana raised an eyebrow and tugged the blanket from Rachel's hand, hastily wrapping it around herself.

There was a slight pause of silence, as if Rachel was waiting for something.

"...You're welcome?" Rachel prompted.

"My pleasure." Santana smirked back. This time it was Rachel's turn to glare, but before Santana could say anything more, Rachel let out one of her diva huffs and sat back down indignantly in her seat.

Santana rested her head against the window and willed herself to sleep.

Santana's eyes were shut, but she didn't worry, she'd had dreams just like this before.

Somebody would be eating her out, usually it was Brittany, since she usually had sex with Brittany, seldom it was Puck, once Finn, and usually just other people she'd had sex with. She never saw their faces, but she always recognized them. From their hair, of course, that's all she could ever see. And well, she remembers how good they are at sex.

But this time, when she opened her eyes, she saw long, dark brunette hair.

Santana's brows furrowed. She'd never had sex with a brunette girl. Who the fuck was this?

Her thoughts immediately cleared when a jolt of pleasure tore through her.

Santana still couldn't figure out who this girl was, but at that moment she could care less because this girl was damn good at eating her out. Even if it was only a dream.

She tried her best not to moan or make any noise at all, because even in her sleep she knew she would still be on the bus, so it'd be very awkward (and very aggravating) if someone interrupted her amazing sex dream because she was making noises.

Though it was really fucking hard not to, this girl was sending her all kinds of places Puck wouldn't have even been able to imagine taking her, and this was just a dream!

She tried to keep her eyes open, even though the intense pleasure was overwhelming her, so she could try and see who this brunette is. She reached down and dipped her hands through soft locks, and tugged the head up to face hers.

Then there was a flash of bright white light.

"Santana.. _Santana!_" Someone was shaking her shoulder.

Santana blinked her eyes open a few times, to be met with a pair of large worried doe eyes.

Rachel's hand shot back from Santana's shoulder, in fear of having it ripped off from waking the girl up.

Santana instantly froze as she noticed everyone on the bus had leaned out of their seats to look at her, Puck was smirking, he knew just what Santana had been dreaming about, only he thought it was about him.

Everyone else minus Brittany, who was giving her a knowing look, was staring at her either worriedly or slightly uninterested.

_Fuck. Was I that loud? Fuck.. shit!_

She pushed that aside to glare icily at the dwarf sitting a seat in front of her.

"What. _The fuck, _Berry." she said annoyed, almost whining. That was the best damn sex dream she'd ever had, she had a right to be pissed.

Rachel looked a little confused. "You were having a nightmare?"

Santana just stared at her, waiting for her to realise her mistake.

She didn't, of course.

"You were making a lot of noises and jerking about.. Why are you mad?" Rachel's face grew more confused.

Puck however, was trying not to laugh. The smile was wiped right off his face after just a glance from Santana.

Santana sighed. She was going to have to explain the concept of sex dreams to Rachel. What the fuck.

And then kill her, of course.

"I wasn't having a-" Santana started, but then leaned out to look down the aisle of the bus, where her fellow glee clubbers heads were still poking out.

"Mind your own fucking businesses. Not your conversation." Santana spat. They quickly looked away and started chattering to eachother again.

Rachel nodded at her to continue.

"I wasn't having a nightmare, Berry." Santana hoped she'd figure it out from here.

"Then why were you- _Oh._" Realization swept over Rachel's face.

Santana smirked to herself. So Berry knows what sex dreams are? Not so innocent as I thought.

"You know what I mean, right?" Santana added, just to make sure Rachel was on the same page.

Rachel nodded a little too quickly, her cheeks flushing red.

All thoughts of murdering Rachel had somewhat faded, Rachel's own embarressment was enough delight for Santana.

So of course it delighted her more when the bus went very fast over a speed bump and Sam's coffee (they'd stopped at a few gas stations on the way.) went flying onto Rachel's seat. Rachel squealed and promptly fell on the floor of the bus.

"Shit.." Sam stuck his head up over the back of his seat. "Sorry, Rachel."

Rachel curtly nodded. "That's okay Samuel." she then groaned when she looked at her seat. "It's all over the seat!" Rachel pursed her lips after looking around the bus and realizing that the only other free seat was next to Santana at the back of the bus.

Santana rolled her eyes but slid a hand to the seat next to her and patted it. Rachel timidly sat next to her.

There was a silence after that. Not really awkward, but not exactly comfortable either.

It got a little awkward after Rachel started shivering.

"Thought you had blankets?"

"I did. Though everyone seemed to be cold after I gave you one, so I ran out." Rachel rubbed her hands up and down her arms,  
hoping the friction would create at least a little warmth.

Scanning the bus quickly, Santana noticed that indeed everyone had a blanket each.

Santana instantly rebuked the thought as soon as it crossed her mind.

_No. She couldn't._

They weren't even friends. More like enemies.

Santana tried to reason with it. If Rachel caught a cold and missed Nationals, they'd be fucked for sure, even though she didn't have a solo.

_I can't believe I'm about to do this._

Santana hesitantly raised her right arm, dragging the blanket up with it. Rachel cowered a little, thinking Santana was about to hit her,  
then her brows furrowed at the Cheerio's gesture.

"You said you were cold." Santana said pointedly.

Rachel silently moved closer to Santana, who draped part of the blanket around her.

Now it was extremely awkward. Their bare thighs were pressed together, Damn Berry and her short skirts. Shoulders also, but the warmth was enough for Santana not to shove the little diva away.

After a few silent moments Rachel yawned and drowsily asked the time.

Santana struggled to pull up her right arm, it was pressed tight against Rachel's, so when she did manage she roughly knocked Rachel's left breast in the process. Santana's eyes widened and Rachel let out a small gasp.

The thing that freaked Santana out a little was that the gasp didn't seem like it was from pain

"S-still an hour till we get to the hotel." Santana stuttered out. _Who the fuck am I, Tina? Santana Fucking Lopez doesn't stutter._ she reprimanded herself.

Rachel just nodded, her cheeks even redder than before.

Santana didn't know what else to say, so she didn't say anything.

She just leaned her head against the window and willed herself to sleep again.

But she'd be damned if she had another sex dream with Berry right beside her.  
_

She didn't have another sex dream, But she woke up to something way worse. And way more awkward.

Somehow her and Rachel ended up lying down across the two seats, and Santana's back was to the window.

Rachel was curled up against her, still asleep, her head resting right on Santana's chest.. her lips torturingly near her cleavage.

Santana doesn't know exactly what caused it, maybe it was the intimate position they were in, but in a moment of madness, Santana _wanted_ Rachel to put her lips there. To leave her mark all up and down her neck-

_What the fuck? _Santana was scaring herself now.

S_exy thoughts about Berry. What the fuck, Santana. You that desperate? _that voice in the back of her head sneered at her.

Santana then realized that they were still on the bus. And they still weren't there yet.

Thank god no one was paying attention to them.

But to Santana's shock (and horror), as she glanced around the bus, she saw some pretty strange things.

Brittany and Quinn were.. _cuddling._ Like, arms wrapped around eachother and all. They weren't asleep, just whispering to eachother.

Santana didn't know whether to think that was jacked-up-weird or cute.

She didn't even give a second glance to Kurt and Blaine. Asshats. She loathed them both for an unexplainable reason.

They got a duet at Nationals too, another Katy Perry song. _Hot 'N Cold_. Santana wasn't surprised.

Finn and Sam were.. groping eachother... _Oh god no._ Santana quickly looked away in disgust.

Though looking the other direction meant having to witness Puck _kiss_ Artie.

_Is everyone on this fucking bus gay?_

Even Tina and Mercedes were getting a little too-friendly with eachother. And Santana didn't even want to know what Mike and Matt were doing.

Santana was so overwhelmed at all this sudden gay, she didn't realise a certain small brunette was now resting her chin on her cleavage and staring up at her, thoughtfully. When Santana looked back down to see if Rachel was still asleep, she was met with a pair of hooded eyes. Then all too quickly, Rachel leaned up and softly pressed her lips to Santana's.

_Fuck._  
_

Santana woke up with a start. Her body was drenched with sweat, and she didn't know where the fuck she was.

She rubbed her eyes and looked around the room warily, still trying to figure out her surroundings through her groggy haze.

_The hotel. Right._ Santana let out a sigh of relief.

Then she realized she was in different clothes. A tank top and some shorts.

_Berry didn't change me, did she?_ She panicked.

She was _Santana Fucking Lopez_, but she's still insecure about her body. That's why she got a boob job.

Santana stepped carefully around the dark room searching for her bag so she could get her cell, and then dialed Brittany's number.

"Hello?"

"Britt?"

"_S!_ You're awake!"

"Did I pass out or something?"

"Yeah, you completely blacked out and then Rachel freaked. She was doing CPR and mouth-to-mouth on you and everything." Brittany giggled.

"Mouth.. to _mouth?_" Santana didn't know how to feel about that.

_Especially after that fucked up dream she'd just had._

"Yeah. She-" Santana heard voices in the background.

_"Is that Santana you're talking to, Brittany?" _came a familiar voice.

"Yeah Rachel. You want to talk to her?"

There was a buzz of noise as the phone was being handed over.

"Santana?"

"Berry."

"Are you alright?"

"Well If I wasn't I'd still be out cold wouldn't I?"

"Count yourself lucky. If I hadn't have been there beside you, no one would've noticed. You almost died, Santana."

That struck Santana hard. The midget saved her life?

"You saved me?" Santana asked in disbelief.

"Yes."

"But.. Rachel, I'm a complete bitch to you."

"That's the first time you've called me Rachel." Santana could almost see the 'Rachel Berry Grin' on the other side of the call.

"Don't get used to it." Santana joked lightly.

Rachel laughed. "I won't. And Santana, of course I saved you. We may have had our.. differences, but that's in the past now. I'm willing to put that all behind us."

Santana just couldn't believe this girl.

"But I tortured you. I made your life fucking hell. And you're just putting that aside?"

"It's called _forgiving._" Santana's eyes got shiny. _Santana Fucking Lopez does not cry. Just a bit of dust in my eyes._

"What did I do to deserve your forgiveness?"

There was a pause.

"Santana, I believe that under that tough exterior there's a heart."

"Where are you going with this?"

"What I'm saying is, I want to give you a chance."

"A chance for what?"

"A chance to show your true self."

Santana became silent.

_Her true self?_

Sure, to everyone else she's a badass who takes shit from nobody, the sex kitten of the school.  
But to herself, when she's alone, not even to Brittany, she's fragile. Though she won't admit it, even to herself.

Santana spent years building up that tough image so no one would fuck with her, that way she wouldn't get broken.

Though people call her heartless and emotionless, Santana has feelings too.

She never meant to be a bitch to anyone in the first place.

_"What do Mexicans and vending machines have in common?"_

_10 year old Santana Lopez clenched her fists around the chains of the swing. She'd heard this one many times before._

_"They both take your money and don't work!" their raucous laughter filled the air._

_"Why are there no Mexicans in Star Trek?" Santana's head shot up. This one she hadn't heard. They were making up new ones?_

_"They don't work in the future either!" Santana had enough. She felt the tears pricking at her eyes, and she wasn't going to let them see her cry._

_But just as soon as she started to walk away, one of them called after her._

_"Hey border hopper!" Santana kept walking._

_She stumbled over and let out a cry of pain as a rock was tossed at her head._

_"I said hey, taco bender!"_

_Santana looked fearfully over her shoulder at the approaching boys._

_"Aw, look boys. The dirty little mexican bitch is crying. How about we make her cry some more?"_

_Santana shut her eyes and took the pain. She couldn't do anything about it after all, could she?_

_But that day, she swore she wasn't going to take crap from anyone again._

_And so, Santana Fucking Lopez was born._

"My true self, huh?" Santana said quietly.

"Yes."

"I'll think about it." Santana heard a sigh over the phone. She wasn't sure if it was an annoyed sigh or relieved.

"And Rachel?"

"Yes, Santana?" Rachel said cheerily, she was liking being called by her first name.

"Why're the beds so big? I woke up in this huge double bed."

Another small pause.

"Well, the thing is, that's the only bed in there."

"Oh."

"I talked to Mr Schuester about it because I knew you'd be uncomfortable with it, but he's just being stubborn as usual." Rachel said somewhat sarcastically. Santana chuckled. "Where are you all?"

"Down the hall in Brittany and Quinn's room. Have you noticed they've gotten rather close lately?"

Santana blinked a little. Rather close? Santana's thoughts drifted back to her dream..

"No. I hadn't noticed."

"They're awfully cute, I must say. So are you coming over?"

"Rachel, I'm in a tank-top and shorts-" Santana stopped and remembered that she needed to ask Rachel.

"Did you dress me?"

"No. I would never without your consent. I asked Brittany to, since I know you two are so close."

Santana was touched by how thoughtful Rachel was.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

A comfortable silence settled over the phone, till Rachel broke it.

"Brittany wants her phone back. I'll be over in a minute."

"Alright." Santana hung up and smiled. Why was she smiling? She didn't have a fucking clue.

Then she turned to the bed. Her and Rachel were going to have to share that.

But it was a big bed, there was lots of space. Enough to restrict physical contact, right?

Santana exhaled loudly. _I'm friends with Berry. Rachel Fucking Berry._

_But why? Just a few hours ago I couldn't fucking stand the dwarf._

Perhaps it was because Rachel believes in her? Believes that she's a good person.

_Bullshit. _Santana bitterly thought, and just at that moment the door swung open, revealing a very energetic and smiley looking Rachel Berry.

"Hi Santana!"

Santana smirked. "Rachel."

Rachel kicked off her shoes and made her way to the bed where Santana was sitting, and flopped down onto her back, staring at the ceiling.

"This is fucking weird." Rachel looked down from the ceiling to Santana and raised an eyebrow. "What is?"

Santana shrugged, exasperated. "I mean, how can we just _be _like this? Just a few hours ago we hated the shit out of eachother-"

"I never hated you, Santana."

"...Really?"

"Yes, I was just slightly intimidated."

Santana laughed at that and grinned when Rachel folded her arms and huffed indignantly, pouting at her.

"That's adorable," Santana giggled, tapping Rachel on the nose, but then froze in shock when she realized what she'd just said.

_Santana Fucking Lopez just called Rachel Berry adorable?_

Of course, Rachel was surprised too, but pleased.

"Thank you, Santana," she said, grinning widely. "You are also.." She glanced down very breifly to Santana's chest.  
"_Aesthetically pleasing_." she finished a little too quietly.

Now it was awkward.

Santana cut the tension by clearing her throat.

"I guess I'll go get Puck to practice this number. Bye, Rachel." Santana had never had an actual friend before, other than Brittany, who had just kind of been her fuck buddy. So what do friends do when they say goodbye? _Hug? Handshake?_

So Santana hesitantly leaned in and kissed her softly on the cheek, pulling back quickly to study Rachel's reaction.

Rachel looked as if she'd been taken off guard, which in truth she had been. She found she couldn't make eye contact with Santana and felt her face flush red before smiling at Santana reassuringly, then crawled on all fours to return the favor, while dark chocolate brown orbs watched her with an intense gaze.

Santana stood up and gave Rachel a lopsided smile, making Rachel feel warm inside. Then she left the room while both of them had the same thought on their mind.

_So this is what it feels like to have a friend._

**You like? You don't like? Review! Go on, it gives me motivation to update sooner. Plus I love reviews :3**

**Next chapter I may start writing right now, later or tomorrow after I've slept.**


End file.
